Feline litter boxes currently available commercially generally comprise an integral unit formed of a plastic material, which defines an entry for the animal. Typically, an aperture is formed on the top wall of said box, said aperture being adapted to receive a filter element exemplary of which is a charcoal impregnated mesh or the like.
Deleteriously, the present litter boxes are considered to not effectively dispose of the odour generated therein despite the provision of the filtering element described supra.